


The Truth

by matomato



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Rudy, Big Brother Mycroft Holmes, Canon Compliant, Eventual Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Family Drama, Fix-It, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is a good brother, POV Uncle Rudy, Poor Mycroft, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Protective Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Uncle Rudy is wonderful, Violet is not good, mentioned of dead bodies, protective Rudy, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato
Summary: What if Uncle Rudy was alive during the whole Sherrinford debacle?





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



The call came early in the morning. It ended up as a missed call as Rudy was in a meeting. When he saw the name, it made him worried because Mycroft never called him unless it was emergency, so he listened to the voicemail that was left. As he listened to it, his grip on the phone just became tighter and his jaw became tense. He quickly made changes on his schedule, he was in Asia, place confidential, to oversee a delicate matter connected to the crown. He rarely did anymore trip but Mycroft couldn’t do this one and so he volunteered. He booked a flight back to London, cursed inwardly that it took 16 bloody hours, many things could happen during that. He made a call to the board informing about what had just happened and the protocol that needed to take until he arrived or they got more information from Mycroft himself.

 

Sherrinford was the last defense. It was something that Rudy created with few other board members when they saw how dangerous Eurus Holmes was. They created protocols to handle every situation that might happen. When Rudy left his positions years ago, he still oversees the asylum to make sure it was running well. But this was something no one expected. A hole from the inside, not outside. Eurus taking over the whole place. It was something he had feared sometimes ago but the board members told him nothing to be worried about and Mycroft kept checking on the place since the Magnussen’s debacle. Everything was in place or so they thought.

 

“I’m not arriving back until another 10 hours Alicia! I need to put that cursed place in lockdown! No one going inside or outside!” Rudy growled as he made his way along the airport, changing to his next flight.

 

“I don’t care about the board’s opinion! Frankly, if you asked me they all can burn in the deepest of hell!” Behind the black sunglasses, Rudy’s eyes were glaring. He just got information that Baker Street had been bombed. “Mycroft is nowhere to be found, Alicia! It’s only official report! You know that little troublemaker is dragging him to Sherrinford! I need that place to be locked down now! No more arguments! I am taking in charge of this whole thing!”

 

“Your number one priority is to find Mycroft Holmes. Nothing else. If that meant you need to burn Sherrinford down, so be it!” Rudy was beyond pissed. He just got off the plane a few minutes ago when he got the message that Mycroft was missing. Official report saying that the British Government was in the hospital together with Baker Street’s landlady. While Sherlock, he hissed at thought of that consultant detective, and Dr. Watson were off somewhere. 

 

Rudy knew for sure that  _ William _ was dragging his Mycroft to that cursed island. That boy knew nothing and now acted like he knew everything just because Eurus showed herself to him. He had another 10 hours of flight before he could handle everything directly. He just hoped Mycroft managed to handle everything. He was never someone who believed on the higher power but right now he wanted to if that meant his Mycroft going to be alright.

 

The ten hours flight back to Heathrow was the worst flight that Rudy ever experienced. He was working from his laptop, trying to keep contact with his own team and Anthea. His heart dropped when Anthea and Alicia informed him that Sherrinford had cut themselves from the outside world and that the last camera shown Eurus capturing Sherlock before it was cut off entirely. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He had trusted people to oversee the establishment 24/7, to report everything if there’s anything odd happening regarding Eurus Holmes. He wanted to curse everyone that had made this possible. He wanted to get angry at his own baby for not predicting this, for being blindsided by Sherlock,  _ William _ . He knew that everything Eurus did was to get the attention of one Sherlock Holmes and right now Rudy just wanted to get angry at the consulting detective for not able to have self-control.

 

Rudy had been working non-stop once he landed in London and arrived in his office. His team was working hard to find a way to get into Sherrinford. It was around 10 p.m. when they got radio contact from Sherlock to one Scotland Yard’s Detective Inspector.

 

“Trace it! And prepare a team to the coordinate.” He ordered and a few people start making phone calls. Anthea was working on the tracing and frowned when she saw the coordinate.

 

“It’s not Sherrinford.” She called out to the whole room as she sent the coordinate to the rescue team “A place called Musgrave.”

 

At the name, the blood on Rudy’s face quickly drained and he just stared at Anthea. He could hear Alicia questioning the PA about how it could be as Sherrinford and Musgrave were miles apart. “Is Mycroft there?” He heard himself asking the brunette. If they were in Musgrave, Rudy didn’t want to think the worst possible scenario. The reason that place was burnt down. It was to get rid of the eldest Holmes siblings.

 

“No, sir. The only account that Sherlock is there.”

 

“Send a team to Sherrinford.” He ordered while he could feel panic starting rising in his body, “I’ll go to Musgrave so I need you to be in the field with a team to secure Sherrinford. We are changing everything by tonight.” With that said Rudy made his out of the office. Many thoughts were running in his mind at the moment but his worries over his baby, his Mycroft, his boy was the loudest.

 

Musgrave was just like what he remembered. Gloom and damp. He could taste the sea once he got out of the helicopter. He could see what’s left of the house that was called as the Musgrave manor. Holmes manor. It still looked majestic despite already in ruin. The place where he grew up. The place where he saw his baby born and grew up until the fire happened. He blinked and trying to focus on the whole situation. Finding his baby. He saw police’s tape surrounding the place, officers walking around and working together with his team. He even got a glanced of Eurus. It was an understatement that Rudy dislike the youngest Holmes. He was never fond of her, not after what the little girl did to that poor child Victor. He shook his head and scanned the area again. There he spotted Sherlock,  _ William _ , with his little pet talking to a silver-haired man.

 

Rudy made his way silently, years working as operative made him learned how to walk without announcing his presence. He managed to hear a few words exchanged between the three men.

 

“I just spoke to your brother,” Rudy released a breath he didn’t know that he was holding. Mycroft was alright. He tried to listen again only to catch the doctor’s words that made his blood boil.

 

“What goes around comes around.” If look could kill, the army doctor probably already left as ashes just from Rudy’s gaze. What did the man knew anyway. He was the one who orchestrated for the little dramatic horror play with clowns in his baby’s home! Now he was talking as if this was karma. The nerve!

 

“....Mycroft - make sure he is looked after. He is not as strong as he thinks he is”

 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it”

 

Rudy looked from William back to the silver-haired man. Older than his baby by few years. Scotland Yard inspector. He deduced the man as quickly as he could. He made sure he stood at the path the inspector about to walk. This was something he didn’t expect.

 

The inspector had the bad habit not to look at the way he walked and stared at his feet as he walked. He needed to stop because some very expensive Patent leather shoes were in his way. He looked up and like he would be used to this statement, the silver fox asked “who the hell are you?“ but his expression was soft as always.

 

“Listen, this is a closed area just for Scotland Yard. So please go out of this …“

 

Rudy deduced the man thoughtfully, he had his fun with handsome bloke before, and the silver fox Inspector was a handsome one. The older politician was easy in this way. If there was a fancy hunk, he would always chirp and would never make some trouble. But of course, he couldn’t just stay here or even worst, go away without seeing his baby. His Mycroft. Playing with the inspector would need to wait. 

 

“Such a nice matured eye candy we have here,“ the man started and shamelessly placed a flat hand to the detective inspector’s chest for an almost unnoticeable rub “My name is not that important but let us say, Mycroft Holmes is a funny and almost easy company instead of me and you don’t want to deal with me at this moment. So, I will go in there and after I’m done you can call me or send me some nude pictures of that perky butt of yours.“ As he explained what he wanted, his ID card disappeared into Greg‘s chest pocket followed with a wink. 

 

The inspector could only stare with wide-eyed at the man front of him, but at the mentioned of Mycroft’s name his demeanor changed and about to ask for more question but the mystery man already walked away and he himself was called by his own team. Rudy walked away from the inspector, leaving the man behind. Right now, he had a consulting detective that needed to hear a word or two.

 

“Saving the day again, William?” Rudy asked once he was closed enough to the duo without looking at them. His eyes fixed on what’s left of the manor. The sight still ached his heart.

 

“Of course this wasn’t supposed to happen if you could just keep your nose out of it, always the curious little cat.” Sherlock tensed a bit when he heard the voice. He didn't hear the voice for so long. He thought the man had left London all these years, retired.

 

“I don’t know who you are but this is private property and you should leave.” John brave John Watson always trying to save his best friend. Rudy turned to look at them and raised his brow at the army doctor

 

“I should be the one saying that to you as your name is not anywhere in the will, Dr Watson.” Rudy said, voice all devoid of emotion. Even his face was neutral almost icy looking.

 

“W-What?” Rudy could see how the doctor slowly became red and angry but right now the little man was not his concern so he turned back to William.

 

“What are you doing here?”

  
“The usual William. Cleaning after your mess. You never grow up from that habit, it gets tiring. I really don’t see why Mycroft insist to do it.” Rudy stated, sneered as he looked at Sherlock with distaste he could produce.

 

“Oi. If we are talking about cleaning up messes it should be Mycroft. We won’t be in this mess if it weren’t for him. Locking up his own sister and lied for years.”

 

“Do calm down your pet, William. It is annoying to hear gibberish from someone that doesn’t know what they are talking about.” Rudy’s replied only riled up John even more. The older politician didn’t even take his eyes away from Sherlock as if John wasn’t important.

 

“No response to that William or did the cat get your tongue?” Rudy asked when Sherlock could only hold John back from punching his uncle. There was a snort that followed with that condensing look before Rudy opened his mouth again.

 

“If you must know, your psychopath sister had always been trouble but you dear William loves to poke on her and encouraging her because you always see the best on people. Victor was the last straw on Eurus’ game to make her had your full attention, before that she had tried various things and yet Mycroft continued to protect you because he knew how dangerous she was, even before Victor’s incident. And he continued to protect you but this is how you returned his brotherly gestures?” Rudy moved his hand to gesture around him.

 

“Told Mycroft years ago to let you rod because sooner or later you will only be a burden for him but your big brother loves you too much that he had risked his life many times from Eurus’s clutches to save you.” The voice became harder  as Rudy looked back at the manor behind them.

 

“And look where we stand now, in the ruined of Musgrave to apprehend a psychopath that already killed many people just because the curious little cat wants to prove himself that he is smarter than everybody.” John clenched his jaw more as he heard the older man and ready to punch that smug face.

 

“Let me tell you something William, if Mycroft, my Mycroft, came out of this with a scratch, Eurus and this whole game and the consequences will be the least of your problem.”

 

John was just about to step forward to deck Rudy right on his head when he heard the threat on the politician’s word. Sherlock on the other hand only able to stand still not knowing how to respond or react. It was silence for few seconds before the politician’s phone buzzed and he quickly answered it. “Yes.” His eye never left Sherlock’s, still with the glare and the anger. “Keep him there. I’ll make my way to the island now.” He said before he ended the call.

 

“This is not over William.” He said before he left, all dramatically, making his way to the awaiting chopper. He needed to get to his baby after all.

 

Mycroft was sitting in the security room, he just got himself checked by the paramedics. Both Anthea and Alicia were there to keep an eye on him as they also trying to get a record of what happened in the whole island. After all, almost all of the security in that place were death, the governor committed suicide. There was more body count than anyone would like to admit.

 

“You can do the questioning tomorrow Alicia.” Rudy said, announcing his presence.

 

“Rudy, we really need-” “No. I said you can do it tomorrow. Tonight we just going to clean up the mess and put on the new protocol directly. You will oversee it together with Anthea then you can report to the board” Rudy cut Smallwood without taking his eyes off his nephew.

 

Mycroft had his shoulder hunched, tired and defeated. It wasn’t a look that Rudy was very fond of his baby. With a wave of his hand, Anthea and Alicia left the room to do their job while Rudy stepped closer to the British Government.

 

“I know what you want to say, how I have failed with a simple project and that I should have foreseen the whole thing.” The older politician noticed the tone that Mycroft used. It was the same tone that the auburn used when Victor went missing, how he blamed himself.

 

“I should tell you that but it is no use. Everyone that supposed to oversee this place made a mistake, including me. So this is not all your responsibility Myc.”

 

“No. You don’t understand. I should have not Moriarty talked to Eurus. I should have checked this facility thoroughly not just via phone call. I should have done more to make her not come after Sherlock! I should have predicted that the governor would ignore all warning about Eurus to make himself look smarter. I should have done more. I should have been able to prevent this from happening. I should have..”

 

By the end of it, Mycroft was shaking furiously. He had clutched both of his hand tightly while trying to hold himself from breaking down in front of his uncle. Rudy could hear his heart breaking apart at the sight. It was the same sight when he found Mycroft in the middle of the night on that beach looking for Victor, crying as he blamed himself that he had allowed the boy went missing, presumably dead.

 

“It is not your fault Mycroft,” The younger man shook his head, disagreeing with what Rudy said. “No one could have foreseen this. There are too many variables, you can’t control each one. You can set the rule and dictate the path for everyone but in the end, everybody in this game is a loose cannon, especially Eurus and William. Please stop blaming yourself.”

Rudy reached out to pull his baby into his arms but Mycroft quickly pulled away, shaking his head again. “No.. No, I need... I need to make things right. I have to fix everything.”

 

“Mycroft…”

 

“No you don’t understand! I saw the governor killed himself because none of us were brave enough to pull the trigger! I was a field agent. I could kill anyone but I can’t, not in that moment…” Mycroft stated as he tried to stand up but his legs were still shaking. Still in shock, “And.. Eurus, she shot his wife anyway. They have three children uncle. How am I supposed to break down the news that now they are an orphan just because I can’t do my job!?”

 

Rudy reached out again, this time he didn’t let Mycroft pull away as he held the ginger tight in his arms. “Mycroft stop. Listen to me, just my voice.” Rudy said all stern, knowing very well that his baby was in a panic and very traumatized. He couldn’t help but see red. His baby turned into this just because of a certain detective decided to play dragon slayer.

 

“You are traumatized right now. You are overwhelmed by the whole thing. This whole thing is not your fault. Sherrinford was never your sole responsibility, you know that..”

 

“But..-” “No listen to me. It is never your sole responsibility and this whole thing was a mess because no one wants to play according to the rule that we both set up. There are other people that should have oversee the whole thing twenty-four-seven, it’s their job. You and I are here to oversee and get the report. Should we have done more? Perhaps, but that doesn’t mean it will prevent this whole thing to happen, do you understand?” It took a few seconds before there was a single nod, “Right now the only thing you are going to do is come home with me. You are tired and overworked. You are traumatized since the clown incident and you need the rest. The board will have to wait until tomorrow”

 

With that Rudy led Mycroft out of the security room, draped his coat over the auburn to give him some warmth and comfort as they make way to the waiting helicopter. It was an half hour ride back to the tarmac in London where there was a waiting black car that waited for them. Mycroft had been silent after his small breakdown in the security room and Rudy let him have the silence. The older man didn’t leave his nephew side, kept his hand on the younger’s back, protecting him, guiding him.

 

“I don’t want to go back.” Mycroft said quietly as he looked out of the window, watching as the building passed them. It was the first sentence he said since they rode the car twenty minutes ago.

 

“You need to rest, my dear.”   
  
“Just not there. I can’t go there. T-There’s… too much.” Rudy could see how Mycroft’s shoulders shook a bit, releasing a breath. He could see how his baby was scared. This was a secret he had kept since he was still a boy, barely legal. Rudy should have known that he should never involve Mycroft at such a young age, but Violet would never trust if the words came out from his mouth.

 

Rudy pulled Mycroft into an embrace and held him tightly against his side. The protection that he always offered to the younger man since he was born, “Then we go back to my place. I’m not planning to leave you alone after all, my boy.” He said and gave the top of Mycroft’s head a kiss.

 

At first, Mycroft was all tensed until he slowly relaxed and melted into the embrace. He let himself be held by his uncle. Rudy could feel the moment that the British Government broke down and he was there to hold it. “It’s alright..” he whispered to the ginger, “Everything will work out, we have her secured again. William is still alive.” He knew that Mycroft would only be thinking about the wellbeing of his siblings, and right now he knew it would be the one that calmed him down. 

 

“And you are safe, Mycie. I won’t let her get to you.” It was the same promise he made years ago after the fire and right now he said it again. He kept saying comfort word and holding Mycroft until they arrived at his manor. Rudy helped Mycroft got inside, even led the younger man to the sitting room and told him to sit down. It broke his heart when he saw how his baby was traumatized like this.

 

“I’ll prepare us tea and food, your things are still in your room if you want to freshen up, my dear.” He said and made sure Mycroft heard him before he left for the kitchen to prepare everything. It took around twenty minutes until there was a decent comfort food, mash potato with gravy and sausage and tea. Another five minutes before Mycroft joined him in the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stool, in fresh clothes.

 

“Eat up then you can rest,” Rudy said as he placed the plate front of Mycroft, “No need to finish all, but you haven’t  eaten anything the whole day.” He added just when he saw that Mycroft about to protest about it. Rudy sat down opposite of Mycroft with his own plate and tea. The two then started to eat. It was quiet, no conversation, no questions being asked. Just a silence comfort.

 

They were halfway through their late dinner when the doorbell rang. Mycroft looked up from his plate, looking at the clock, it was past midnight, back to his uncle. “Are you expecting someone?”

 

“No,” Rudy frowned when heard it and put down his cup of tea down as he stood up, “Stay here.” He ordered before he made way to the foyer, turning back on the light. He looked through the peeping hole only to raise his brow when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

 

“Can I help you with?” Rudy could see that the man wasn’t expecting him to open the door and greet him. He can see how the inspector stumbled a bit on the word he about to say, not expecting to see the man from earlier, stood behind the door.

 

“I..I was told that I can find Mycroft Holmes here..”

 

“By whom?” Rudy was not in the mood to have a guest so late like this, especially after what happened during the whole day. He hadn’t got any chance to rest since 16 hours ago, not including all the stress he had to endure with the whole Sherrinford debacle. Although this inspector was an eye candy he really was not in the mood.

 

“Um.. A-Anthea. Mycroft Holmes’s PA?” Rudy could deduce how the man wasn’t unsure about his answer. In the back of his mind, he needed to remind Anthea to stop giving away information so easily. Especially toward William’s friend, no matter how handsome they were.

 

“And what do you want?” Perhaps Rudy was too rude, but again he didn’t have the energy to be nice to a guest. There was a realization on the brown eyes after he heard Rudy’s question and the older politician could easily deduced it.  _ Interesting _ .

 

“Sorry.. I just..” The man cleared his throat and fixed his posture a bit, “I just wanted to check if Mycroft is alright. I didn’t know that he already in the company of someone.”

 

_ That is interesting.  _ Rudy could swear he heard a hint of jealousy and was that disappointment.  _ Huh _ ,  _ why his baby never tell about this? _

 

“Why do you need to know about his wellbeing?” Rudy asked, tilting his head as he now leaned against the doorway and let his eyes fixed on the inspector, noticing the changes of his demeanor.

 

“Look. I didn’t mean to intrude or come off as rude. I just want to know if Mycroft is alright or not. His brother asked me to look after him..” That made Rudy frowned and glared a bit, oh he didn’t like it when the consulting detective got involved, “and I am worried. I tried t call earlier but he wasn’t answering and I was told I can find him here.” There was a desperation in that voice and Rudy was tempted to push more buttons on the tired inspector to see more reaction

 

“Uncle, who is it?” Both Rudy and Greg jumped a bit when they heard Mycroft’s voice. Rudy turned around to see that his baby was standing there not expecting the auburn to walk to the foyer. As for Greg, he didn’t quite believe what he had heard but then both saw the confused, looking Mycroft until those blue eyes settled on Greg and it went wide.

 

“G-Gre-..Inspector?” Rudy raised his brow when he saw that Mycroft almost slipped about calling the inspector by name.  _ Interesting _ .

 

“Mycroft…” There was hesitation in the word and Rudy now just stood there between the two, looking back and forth, “I was looking for you, wondering if you alright.”

 

“As you can see.. I am alright Inspector.” Mycroft answered although Rudy was sure he could feel a stab just from all the tension between the two. The older man rolled his eyes before he turned to look at the inspector. “I have the two of you talking. Don’t take too long” He said that to Greg before he turned to make his way inside, placing a kiss on Mycroft’s forehead. When he did that he was sure there was laser digging on the backside of his head.

 

It was silence for few moments after Rudy had left the two alone. Mycroft had taken few steps forward to be closer to the door and in a sense to the inspector. Greg himself had made himself close to the door, hands still inside his coat pocket, not knowing what to say.

 

“So.. that was your.. Uncle?” Mycroft blinked few times when he heard the question, making sure that Greg had really just asked that.

  
“Yes. He is my uncle, why?”

 

“It just.. I saw him earlier when I was called to help your brother,” At that Mycroft raised his brow even more, “And I believe he was threatening and flirting with me at the same time..” Greg chuckled quietly while Mycroft tried not to roll his eyes when he heard about his uncle’s antics.

 

“Just ignore him. Uncle never filtered his words.” Mycroft said then he looked at Greg properly this time.

 

“How did you find me?” He asked, knowing very well it was not from his brother. Sherlock didn’t know where his uncle lived.

 

“Anthea told me. I went to your house earlier but it was dark and locked, so I called you and she gave me this address. I thought this was your second home or a safe house, so I was surprised when I saw another man opening the door..” Greg admitted, showing a bit of his hand, his card to the younger man.

 

It took a few seconds for Mycroft to realized what Greg meant and his eyes just went wide at it. “Oh god, no. This is my uncle’s house. I didn’t feel safe coming to my place and my uncle is worried.”

 

“That is good to know that he is worried and looking out for you.” The words were quickly said, although it was almost like a whisper, but Mycroft caught it.

 

Truth to be told the two had been dancing around each other for years. No one ever said anything but both knew that there was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed. After this incident perhaps it was something that needed to be discussed between the two of them.

 

“And you were worried for me?” Greg looked up too quickly from his foot when he heard the question. Trust Mycroft to be subtle when addressing the elephant, but Greg was good at reading between the line.

 

“Yes. Yes I was worried,” It was said with such emotion, no room for wrong interpretation, “I was worried when I got the call the Bakerstreet was bombed and then Anthea told me that you were in a hospital but I could not come to see you or know if you were in critical condition or not. I thought.. I thought I have lost you. Then Sherlock called then you called and I felt like all burdens were lifted off my shoulders, My.”

 

At this point, Greg had stood in Mycroft’s personal space, his hand reached out to hold Mycroft’s as he was re-telling how he was feeling during the whole day. Mycroft just stood there, silenced as he listened to Greg. Not far from the foyer, Rudy was standing behind a wall, eavesdropping to the conversation while keeping an eye on the two men. He didn’t hear what his baby said as a reply or what the inspector said again. But then he saw how the inspector’s hand went to cup his dearest’s cheek and Mycroft leaned to it without any protest. It was just all natural. Then there was a kiss on the forehead before the inspector pulled Mycroft into an embrace. That was when Rudy walked away from the wall, giving the two some privacy.

 

“He looks like decent man.” Rudy commented as he heard Mycroft closed the door after the Inspector, Gregory to his dear nephew.

 

“Uncle! H-How long did you stand there?” Mycroft asked as he turned around to see Rudy leaning casually against the wall. The older man just shrugged. “Long enough to know that the Inspector cares about you and vice versa.” He said which made Mycroft blushed a bit, knowing that Rudy probably had heard or seen everything.

 

“You know I will have to kidnap him after this,” Rudy warned as he pushed himself off from the wall, “I need to know him better before he can take my baby for a date.”

 

“Uncle! No! You are not kidnapping Gregory!”   
  
“Oh, now he is Gregory, not Inspector?” Rudy asked, teasing his dear boy. Mycroft blushed even more that made Rudy chuckled when he saw it. Rudy turned to walk closer to his baby and smiled fondly at Mycroft. “I’m just looking out for you baby.” He said before he kissed Mycroft’s forehead, “Making sure that you are in good hands. Let me fuss after you.” The man said as he gave Mycroft’s cheek a gentle caress before he made way back to the kitchen to finish their dinner so they could finally rest after such a long day

  
  


The next few days were very hectic for either Rudy or Mycroft. Both of them were trying to secure Sherrinford again, this time making sure everyone was following pprotocol afteraall was the reason why last time Eurus managed to gain control It was hard, Rudy could see that running the government and cleaned up the mess that Eurus and William created taking its toll on Mycroft. He had even asked the younger politician to leave all matter about Sherrinford and the board member to Alicia and him.

 

“But I just… can’t leave it like that.”

 

“Mycroft, baby, listen to me. Eurus was never your number one priority when you take over my position. You were only to be the watcher not the babysitter,” Rudy said stopping his nephew from protesting about the changes, “Alicia and the other will take more active role regarding Sherrinford. Don’t argue with me.”

 

Rudy watched how Mycroft just sighed and agreed with the new arrangement. After what happen, Rudy wasn’t about to make his baby taking an active role regarding Eurus or Sherrinford. It wasn’t right, he wasn’t going to push his baby toward his nightmare. He should have never put that burden on his baby on the first place.

 

That conversation was two days ago, Mycroft was no longer working actively regarding Sherrinford. It seemed that everything was alright. That’s it until he got a call from Anthea informing him that Holmes parents together with William just walked intoMycroft’s office and she could already hear Violet Holmes’s high pitch voice demanding an explanation why their dead daughter was still alive and was locked in an asylum.

 

Rudy could see red when he heard it and quickly made his way to the underground office, leaving the meeting regarding new security measure for Sherrinford. Once he walked out of the elevator he could hear Violet’s voice. He didn’t even greet Anthea and just walked into Mycroft’s office.

 

“I’m not asking how you did it, idiot boy, I’m asking how  _ could  _ you?” Violet demanded, hissing as she glared daggers at her eldest son.

 

“Call him that one more time. I dare you. Everyone in that room turned toward the figure on the doorway. Anthea had stood behind Rudy and gave an apologetic smile toward her boss, Mycroft could only sigh and rubbed his forehead. He had requested Anthea not to disturb but he forgot how his loyal PA would quickly called upon his uncle if he was in distress.

 

“You! How could lock up my daughter like that!? You have no right Rudy!” Violet’s anger now turned toward her brother-in-law and honestly, Rudy was not planning to back down. The woman had been neglecting her eldest son for years, forgot how her youngest had murdered and tried to burn their house down and now she was here spitting nonsense toward his dear nephew.

 

“How could I?! Let me ask you back, Violet,” Rudy hisses the name as he stepped forward where Violet was now standing up, “How could you let your own daughter murder a child and let it be?! I know you had your speculation, if you hadn’t you would have not called me that time!”

 

“And let’s not forget how your  _ beloved _ daughter had tried to murder your youngest son many times only to be stopped by Mycroft. What did you say at that time? Oh, ‘It was an accident, Rudy, don’t be silly. They were playing games. Mycroft was overreacting’.” Rudy mocked his sister-in-law and didn’t care if the woman’s face had turned purple because of anger

 

“Then she burnt the manor down with the idea of killing your eldest son, or did you forget how Mycroft had to be hospitalized because of a broken leg and smoke inhalation?!”

 

“There was no proof for all of that! The firefighter cleared out that it was foul play. Victor was an accident that he went missing!”

 

“Just admit it you never want to see the worse of your precious darling daughter when all the clue was there right under your nose!”

 

“You still have no right lying to us! She is still our daughter! We deserve to know if she was alive.” Violet argued, fists clenched while the rest of the Holmes family, sans Rudy, stayed silent. Siger was still furious, Sherlock didn’t dare to look at his uncle while Mycroft just sat there all dejected. He really didn’t need all these shoutings.

 

“And what will you able do if you knew she was alive after burning down that psychiatry place?” Rudy taunted her, “Bring her home and shows her all love to make her better?! Your youngest son deleted all memories of his sister after the fire because it was too traumatic! And you expect that by showing affections and love she will return to you?! Don’t be naive.”

 

“You watch your tongue.” Violet hissed “She was still our daughter and we could help her! Sherlock managed to get to her after all these years! It showed that your methods didn’t work!”

 

The older politician snorted when he heard it and turned to look at the consulting detective, did a quick deduction before he let out a chuckle. “Oh, you didn’t tell your beloved mother how did you get your  _ beloved _ sister, William?” Sherlock averted his gaze away from his uncle to his brother. He didn’t tell his mother everything. No, he just told that Eurus was alive and that she was in Sherrinford after all these years.

 

“Let me tell you Violet, how did your darling boy over there managed to get to Eurus.” Rudy sneered then looked back at his sister-in-law, wanting to see her reaction when the truth hit her hard.

 

“You see your  _ darling daughter _ had been playing with terrorist to gain the curiosity of your youngest son. It caused the life of few people’s life. Then she decided to turn the whole institution into her playground, manipulating everybody into her will, killed few nurses in the process after raping them. Then she went out herself so Sherlock noticed her presence. It was never Sherlock that got into her, it was always the other way around. She wanted to play hide and seek with his brother involving everyone life” Rudy hissed and inwardly all triumph seeing how pale Violet had become.

 

“Then she sent a bomb to Baker street and in return your  _ smart _ son, William, decided to play right into her hand. Brought the whole game to Sherrinford and voila more lives needed to be sacrificed for their little game. Do you want to know the icing on the cake? Eurus planned the game to end with your eldest son died in William’s hands.” Oh yes Rudy had knew about the whole game. He was there when Mycroft game his whole report to the board and at that moment he felt sick. He wanted to go to Sherrinford and put the bullet right between Eurus’ eyes. No one would miss her.

 

“N-No.. You are lying bastard. You just never like Eurus since the start and right now you are trying to blame her of Mycroft’s mess.”

 

“Ask your son then. He was there. He was the one who aimed the gun at Myroft, right William?” Rudy asked, voice filled with hatred as he turned to look at Sherlock who was now shaking slightly. Sherlock went pale when he heard his uncle’s accusatory tone. During the whole ‘game’ it was just about the adrenaline and how to solve it but listening Rudy re-telling about the whole thing Sherlock realized how fucked up the whole thing.

 

“Sherlock? Tell me i-it’s not true…” This time it was Siger’s voice knowing how his wife was far too emotional and shocked.

 

“Yes” It was a quiet one but the nod was enough to shatter whatever idea Violet and Siger had regarding their daughter coming back to their arms.

 

“Your daughter has never been a normal one. She had this obsession over William and had been trying to hurt him. The only person that is a responsible adult in this room was Mycroft. Since he was 14 he had tried to stop Eurus from killing his brother. He came to me before the Victor incident. He came again after that everytime Eurus tried to hurt your son. But you never listened. You didn’t think she can do any wrong” Violet was outright crying, mumbling the word ‘no’ again and again. Siger had stood up to hold his wife.

 

“Open your eyes, Violet. Even after everything your eldest son only want to protect you from the truth. How your daughter already lost for good in that fire that consumed the manor.”

 

Rudy wanted to say more, he needed this woman to see the truth, but Mycroft cut him before he could add more. “Uncle, I think this is enough.” The auburn sighed and slowly got up from his seat.

 

“There are many things that we couldn’t change from the past. All of us had that burdens to carry. It was never mean for the two of you to find out, mummy. Because I know how much you adore Eurus. I could never let you see the truth as I know it will break your heart, but I believe it was a misjudgment from my side. I only wanted to protect this family.” Somehow this time both Siger and Violet could see the other meaning behind their eldest son’s words but they just couldn’t accept it.

 

“I would understand if the two of you won’t forgive me but I was doing what I thought was right to protect everyone. Protect Eurus from herself, protect Sherlock from his traumatized childhood and to protect the two of you from the ugly truth.”

 

The office turned into silence after that, except Violet who was crying into her husband chest. Crying over the daughter that she had lost again. Rudy just stood there watching them before he made way toward his baby nephew, knowing how hard it was and pulled the Ice Man into an embrace and held him close. Sherlock on the other hand just stood against the wall, mulling over the whole circumstances on his own. He didn’t have his full memory back but somehow he knew that his uncle had said the truth and right now he saw his brother in a new light. His big brother was indeed a big brother. The one that had been trying to hold everything together for the sake of the family.

 

It was an hour later that everyone had made way out of the underground office and Mycroft was alone with his uncle, sitting on the sofa as the Ice Man tried to calm all his nerve. It was like he had a panic attack after the meeting and Rudy was just there holding him.

 

“Do you really want to do it Myc?”

 

“It is the least I can do uncle..” Mycroft sighed as he closed his eyes as he laid his head on Rudy’s laps.

 

“I really don’t think it is wise to let William came over to play violin with Eurus. No matter how secure the facility is or how she didn’t talk anymore.”

 

“I don’t think it is wise but he wanted to try to reach to her. I only going to bring this matter to Smallwood and the board. They can decide whether it is allowed or not. At least if it ended up as nothing then mummy and father could have the closure they desperately want.”

 

“They already had that but they decided to cling on a hope that was impossible.” Rudy said as he stroked Mycroft’s hair carefully, noticing how tired his dear nephew look.

 

“Why don’t you go home now and called that Inspector of yours. I will handle the office while you are away.” Rudy suggested and could see how Mycroft was going to protest but he raised his hand to stop the younger man to talk.

 

“You need it Mycroft and it always been my job to look after you, so as your dear uncle and mentor, I suggest you go home, take a bath and called your man over so you two can have a wonderful sex. Then come back to the office the next day. It will do you some good.”

 

Mycroft blushed hard when he heard his uncle but then he sat up anyway from his position and looked at his uncle seriously. It was indeed a tempting idea, but it was not even half day. “Are you sure about it?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. You need it” Rudy smiled as he got up from the sofa and gave Mycroft’s forehead a kiss “I’ll talk to Anthea and you can phone your inspector to inform him.”

 

Mycroft smiled fondly at the suggestion and smiled. “Thank you, uncle.”

 

“You’re welcome, my dear.”  _ anything for you _ .

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!
> 
> I'm back with a new story. This actually had been in my draft for months. The idea of this story was what if Uncle Rudy was still alive during the Sherrinford debacle and voila this happen. In honesty, this story was just us (OhFuckMystrade and I) being salty and petty about how Violet and everybody treated Mycroft during TFP, so here we have Rudy trying to slap some truth to everybody's face (no apology that some scene was a bit harsh or desperate or ooc). We are Mycroft apologists (sue us)
> 
> This story was actually helped created by OhFuckMystrade, especially regarding the flow of the story and how we want Rudy reacted toward the whole mess that is TFP. Then I wrote everything down and finally managed to finish this!
> 
> Hope all of you enjoy the story and leave a comment and kudos down below!
> 
> much love,  
> matomato


End file.
